True Love
by XxxxxIceQueenxxxxX
Summary: Adams oldest daughter comes home from college only to find that Samuel has taken an interest in her. A story of Samuel and the happily ever after her deserves. Samuel/OC
1. Mine

Samuels Wolf POV

The Columbian basin Pack was sitting around their alphas table eating breakfast. I sat by Mercy's feet, fighting with my human. He wanted control back but there was no way I could let that happen without fearing for both our lives.

"Hey is Lacey coming home today?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah she should be here soon." Replied Adam.

Lacey…that name sounded familiar…

" It will be good to have the other Hauptman around here, I miss her." Said Warren.

_Ahh…that's right Adams other daughter. I believe she is in college or something._

"I'm sure that we all do." Mercy commented. Everyone at the table agreed with her.

And with that the doorbell rang.

Jesse was up in a flash and ran to the door to greet her older sister.

I popped my head up to get a glimpse of the girl that everyone missed, as the door opened.

"Jesse!"

"Lacey!"

They hugged each other.

And then I finally saw her once Jesse let her go from her death grip.

She was gorgeous. Black, wavy hair, pale complexion, sparkling brown eyes, and the most amazing body. Especially her legs, which were highlighted with her tight skinny jeans.

And the only thought that came to mind was, _mine._

Everyone greeted her, and then she was introduced to Ben, the newest member of the pack.

"This is Ben." Said Adam unenthusiastically, obviously not wanting him near his daughter.

"Hey, I'm Lacey."

She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. Instead he kissed it.

"Benjamin. It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say no one mentioned how sexy you were."

I growled. No one talks like that about my mate except me.

Everyone snapped there heads towards me, and caught on to what just happened.

Adam glared at me, obviously not wanting his daughter to be involved with a werewolf, especially not the second most dominant in the country.

" Oh, this is so not cool! Who the hell is he!" Lacey shouted.

"That sad loner over there is Samuel Cornick, son of the Marrok." Said Ben in awe.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lacey said.

"No kidding there darlin'." Warren chuckled.

I wagged my tale and trotted over to my beauty. I liked her hand that was dangling by her side and gave her a wolfish grin.

She just looked down and glared at me, keeping eye contact.

Nobody challenges me, not even my mate. I softly growled and nipped at her hand.

She jerked her hand away and whisper-yelled, "What the hell!" and then continued glaring at me.

_She would be a very dominant wolf, perfect mate._

In the back of my mind my human wanted to take control. I will let him.

We have something worth living for now.

**I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**( i dont hate Ben, some of you may notice i took out a part about him, i was getting to many complaints)  
**


	2. Samuel

Okay so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had this written for weeks, just never got around to typing it. Um so I just want to say that there is something very important in this story in order to make it work. CHILDREN OF ONE WEREWOLF PARENT ARE IMMORTAL BUT DON'T HAVE ANY WEREWOLF ABILITIES!

Chapter 2

"So…" I sighed, "What does one do when they find out the Marrok's son wants them as their mate?" I asked sarcastically.

"You are like sooooo lucky! Samuel is like HOT!" Jesse said excitedly.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know that. But, his wolf is pretty damn cute." I said.

"Why thank you Lacey." Someone said who I presumed to be Samuel walked into the room.

"Welcome." I smiled.

"We haven't been properly introduced, Dr. Samuel Cornick." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"Lacey Hauptman." I smiled and took his hand. "Doctor? That's cool." _I do love me some hot doctors…_

"Yes, it is." Samuel said as I dropped his hand.

"Would you like to grab some lunch?" Samuel asked.

"Sure." I said as my dad said "NO."

"I'm a big girl dad I thing I can handle lunch." I said while turning to him.

I smiled sweetly at Samuel.

Samuel and I walked out to his car, which was by mercy's place.

I know I was a little mad at first about the Samuel thing. But come on he's a doctor, a hot doctor.

He opened the passenger side door for me. I got in, sat down while he walked to the drivers side. He was smiling like crazy as he turned the car on.

"Okay, um what the heck? Why are you so happy?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He turned to me and took my hand. "I've found my mate."

"Eh yeah you should be so happy cause I'm sooooo awesome." I said sarcastically.

"You are." He said seriously.

"Um, you met me like 20 minuets ago…"

"I don't care I can already tell you'll be perfect."

I rolled my eyes at that. "Can we just go?"

"Of course." Said Samuel.

He started driving as he continued gripping my hand like he was afraid I was going to disappear.

When we pulled into the restaurant parking lot I was surprised. With the way Samuel was acting I thought we would be going to a five star restaurant. But no, we were just at a stake house, Thank god considering I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

Samuel opened the car door for me before I even had a chance to do it myself. "Thanks but for future reference I could have managed." Samuel just laughed and shook his hand while he grabbed my hand and walked into the restaurant.

As we came up to the hostess Samuel said "two".

"Of course right this way Mr. Cornick."

"Come here often?" I whispered in his ear as we were walking to a table.

"Its my favorite." He replied.

The waitress stopped at a both, put down our menus and walked away. Samuel sat down on the right side, I tried to sit on the left but he wouldn't let me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me playfully as he pulled me over by the waist to sit next to him. I just laughed.

"Gee, I was just doing what normal people do."

He smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my waist as we looked at our menus. Our waitress came over and took our orders.

"Okay random question here," I turned to him. "Do you go by Samuel? Cause for some reason I really wanna call you Sammy."

He looked petrified at the nickname. "Take it you go by Samuel…Well, since I'm gracing you with my presence, I think I deserve to call you Sammy." I smiled while he scowled.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you?" He laughed at me.

"You're the one who said I was perfect." I stuck my tongue at him childishly.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Dear Diary

Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

So today I kinda got a boyfriend, or what ever you wanna call it. His name is Samuel Cornick and he's a doctor, along with being the Marrok's son. I can tell that Daddy's really mad about it, he was hoping I wouldn't get involved with a werewolf cause they can get a little aggressive.

I know things are moving a little fast with Samuel. But since I grew up around wolves I know how strong a mate bond is. And I've heard a lot about Samuel, he's a perfect gentleman. Of course he tried to get a sixteen-year old Mercy to marry him, but he just wants kids, I get it. I wonder what would happen if I said I didn't want kids…. Not that I don't, cause I do, nowhere soon though. Haha, he'd probably be a hundred times more horrified then when I told him I was going to call him Sammy…. But anyways I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.

Um, yeah, so, for some reason I feel like I have known Samuel forever, even though its only been a day.

Instead of staying at Mercy's place he's going to start staying here to "protect" me (because I totally need protection with a house full of wolves I've known forever…). He tried to get my Dad to let him stay in my room, but even I had to say no to that. I mean I like him and all but I'm not ready for _that. _I guess I'll go to sleep now, cant wait to see Sam in the morning!

Love,

Lacey

Sorry this wasn't a real chapter. But don't worry I have two of those waiting to be typed up!

**Review please!**


	4. Stupid Comments

When I woke up I could smell breakfast being cook and could hear a lot of talking. I'm going to just give a not so wild guess and say that the whole Columbian Basin Pack is eating breakfast in my house.

I trotted downstairs in my usual tank top and shorts that I always wear around the house.

"Hey everyone." I said in general as I sat down and grabbed a chocolate chip pancake from the table.

"Still obsessed with chocolate I see." Jesse said to me. I just glared at her.

"Imagine how she'll be when Samuel gets her pregnant." Ben said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Everyone at the table looked over at him and gave him "the look".

"Whoa, Whoa you guys need to chill. Isn't it obvious that if she's going to be with Samuel that's going to happen sooner or later" He paused, then added. "Probably sooner."

I grabbed a bagel and threw it at his head. "Shut up Ben." Jesse said as I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. I flopped onto my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling until there was a knock at the door.

"What!" I yelled.

"Can I come in?" It was Samuel.

"No, go away." He came in anyways. I really don't understand the point of having a lock in a house full of super strong people…

"What do you want?" I quietly murmured while putting a pillow over my face. Sam sat down on my bed.

"Don't worry about what Ben said. Yes I think everyone in the world knows I want kids, but that's not until you're ready." He said as he pulled the pillow from my face.

"I know, I just don't like being bugged at 9 AM. I am NOT a morning person."

Samuel laughed, "I can tell."

I sat up and Samuel pulled me into his lap.

I tried to squirm away but he kept his hold on me and smiled at my struggles. "You know what? I wanna take you somewhere. Have you ever been to Aspen Creek?"

"Nope."

"Have you ever met my Da?"

"Bran? No."

"I told him about you last night and he really wants to meet you."

"Er, okay…" I said unenthusiastically.

"Relax, you'll be fine" He smiled at me, "Plus my sister-in-law Anna heard and she really wants to meet you too."

"Okay I guess"

"You're going to have to meet them sometime."

"I know." _I really don't want to though…_

"Do it for me." He said with a puppy dog look in his eyes, while sensing my dislike to the topic.

I sighed, "Fine."

Sammy smiled at me and then leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. When he leaned back I was smiling like a fool.

"Why are you so happy?" He snickered.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said mimicking him from yesterday.

**Up next, meeting the family! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY!**


	5. Family

So today was the day Samuel was going to take me to meet his family. Obviously I was a little nervous, but nothing major. After I took a shower I dried and straightened my naturally curly black hair. Twenty minutes and ten outfits later I finally decided what to wear. I settled for light wash torn skinny jeans and a navy blue high wasted flowy top.

I walked downstairs after slipping on my black flats and grabbing my _Dooney&Bourke_ purse. Samuel was sitting in the living room talking to Mercy and Jesse. I had this weird feeling that they were talking about me because when I walked in Jesse looked like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey…" I said while giving them all a weird look.

I got murmured, "hi's" from my sister and Mercy and an enthusiastic "Hello Lacey" and a huge smile from Samuel.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked as he rose from his spot on the couch.

"Um, yeah" I said as he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He started tugging my hand to get me to follow him to his car but I didn't move. "One sec, you go ahead I need to talk to Mercy real quick."

He looked disappointed as he said, "Fine."

As he walked out I yelled, "And no eavesdropping!" I heard him snicker outside.

I knew he was going to listen so I blasted the music so he couldn't hear us as well.

I hopped next to Mercy on the couch and smiled. "So, um, what's up?"

"Lacey you obviously wanna ask me something, so go ahead." Mercy said after sensing my true intentions.

" I was just wondering…is it weird for you that I'm dating Samuel? 'Cause I know you were really serious with him before, and technically I'm going to be your daughter soon…" Mercy and Dad had just gotten engaged a few weeks ago.

Mercy laughed, "Oh Lacey, its perfectly fine with me! Samuel and me are past that, he's one of my best friends now…and if you couldn't tell from Jesses face, we were talking about you when you walked in, Samuel seems to already be in love with you. And I think you two are perfect for each other."

She smiled and gave me a hug and then whispered in my ear, "He did say he thought you were going to be a lot to handle though." We both laughed at that.

"Ah, so I made that impression already?"

As I walked outside Samuel was smirking and leaning against his car. "Congratulations, you successfully succeeded in blocking me out." He smirked as I neared.

"Good." I said, as he grabbed my waist, well more like my butt, and pulled me into him. In an instant his face was buried in my neck and he was nibbling my skin.

I giggled, "Hands off the merchandise Sammy!"

I could feel his lips turn into a smile against my neck from what I said but then turned into a frown when I pulled his hands off of my ass.

As I pulled away from him I could tell his eyes were a few shades lighter, an obvious sign that his wolf was near the surface. I frowned at him, and he tried to pull me back to him and gave a soft growl when I didn't comply.

"Not now, we have to get going Sam." I gave him a quick kiss that so obviously made him happy as I walked past him and into the passenger's seat of the car. He walked to the driver's side and turned towards me after sitting down, his eyes back to their natural dazzling blue color again.

"Sorry about that." He said and frowned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Its nice to know I'm wanted by both sides of you." I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder as we started the long drove to Aspen Creek.

888

After about a three-hour ride Samuel pulled around a corner and past a blue house that wasn't small but wasn't a mansion. It was nice from what I could see through the windows, but a total guys house.

"That's my house." Samuel said breaking me out of my trance. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah its nice." Samuel smirked and whispered under his breath "Good."

"My Da's house is about 10 minutes away. Anna and Charles will be there, plus Leah…" He trailed off. " When you meet her, just ignore anything she says. She can be kind of…"

"Bitchy." I finished for him.

He laughed, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So, anything else I should know?" I asked Samuel.

"No not really, I think you'll like them."

"Yeah, but will they like me?" I mumbled.

"Lacey are you crazy! Who wouldn't like you?" He asked astonished.

"To the first question, yes. To the second, a lot of people."

Samuel practically stopped the car and looked at me with extreme disbelief in his eyes.

"What? Not everyone's a love sick puppy like you!" I glared at him.

"Puppy? No. In love? Yes." He smiled at me. "But you just seem so loveable-"

I cut him off. "Ohmygod! Can you just drive!"

He growled at me. "Go!" I yelled.

He grumbled something I couldn't quite hear then sped through another couple of streets.

888

When we walked up the steps Samuel had his arm wrapped around my waist. He kissed me on the cheek to reassure me then opened the door.

We walked down a hall and could hear chatter in the room to my right. Samuel led me inside the room where four people sat. One on an armchair, whom I assumed to be Bran. And then another man on the couch with a curly haired brunette snuggled up against him. And then a woman who was a gorgeous blonde laying down on another couch completely engrossed in watching some movie on TV.

'Hi everyone. This is Lacey." Samuel said in general.

"Hi." I smiled sweetly.

Bran rose from his seat and looked over to his son and me, seeing the picture of a happy couple. He smiled at us. "Nice to meet you Lacey" And gave a nod to his son in greeting. "I'm Bran and those two over there are Anna and Charles, and that's Leah over there."

"Hey." I said to everyone.

The girl on the couch, Sam's sister-in0law bounced over to me and gave me a huge hug. "Welcome to the family Lacey!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks" I said as she smiled and bounced back to her husband. "Yes, welcome" Charles said.

And then Samuel squeezed me into him and kissed my head. And then Leah started talking.

"I really hope I don't hate you. It would be nice to have a normal person around here." I could tell everyone was glaring at her.

"What!" She said.

"I hope I don't hate you either." I said sarcastically.

888

After being at Bran's place all day Samuel and I left. To everyone's surprise Leah and I got along great. I actually think we could end up being really close friends. And Bran is such a sweet guy, no wonder Samuels such a gentleman. Charles is nice and Anna kind of reminds me of my sister.

When I sat down in the car, well more like collapsed in the seat, I sighed.

'Ohmygosh! I'm so tired!"

When Samuel got in the car he said, "I told you it would go well." He leaned over and kissed me. "And we were all quite surprised Leah actually liked you. That's one person in the world she doesn't hate."

"This is kinda weird, but she reminds me of me when I was in high school."

Samuel stared at me with wide eyes.

"What!"

"No way." He said in utter disbelief.

"Yes! Well just the whole sarcasm thing and I can be an extreme bitch if someone annoys me."

"Okay, you keep thinking that."

As we drove down the street I yawned about twenty times.

"Lacey? Do you want to just stay at my place tonight? You're exhausted.

"Well aren't you just a little player?" I laughed at him and he looked sad. "Yes, of course I would love to stay with you Sammy." I smiled, "No funny business though."

"Of course, but you will be sleeping in my bed curled up in my arms. I love the feel of you in my arms." That statement was both commanding and adorable.

"Okay. But my Dads gonna kill you tomorrow though." I laughed.

"He can't kill me. He knows he can't. Besides soon you'll be in my arms every night." He smiled at me as he pulled into his drive way.

He got out of the car in a flash, opened my door and scooped me up into his arms. I giggled as he started kissing me everywhere. The next thing I knew I was thrown onto a bed and was ravished all night until we fell asleep in each other's arms.

My eyes fluttered open only to see the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I got really confused for a moment, thinking I was dreaming until arms tightened around my naked waist. I looked around to realize I wasn't in my room.

"Good morning sweetheart." Samuel said as he smiled at me. I smiled back and kissed him on the lips. "Morning Sammy." I whispered softly in his ear.

After we ate breakfast we drove back to my house. The first thing I saw was my dad pacing in the living room while his most trusted members of the pack were sitting on the sectional sneaking worried glance towards their alpha.

**REVEIW! **

P.S. YES THEY USED PROTECTION LOL


End file.
